


Pine Tree's Dreams

by theboxesstatic



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxesstatic/pseuds/theboxesstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill invades Dipper's dreams to 'apologize' ( Takes place after 'Sock Oprah' )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Tree's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I transported this fanfic onto this account from another account. So, don't fret, I'm not robbing anybody.
> 
> ( If you wanna ship it like it's Billdip you can but. *whistles* )
> 
> *whispers* I'm so sorry for spelling + grammar mistakes. T T

Dipper shot up in his bed. He looked to his left, seeing his sister Mabel was not in bed. "Shoot, I over slept again," he muttered to himself.

Grey beams of sunlight traveled in through the window and onto the floor. Dipper rubbed his head and swung his legs around to the side of his twin mattress. He opened his mouth wide and yawned, scratching his back.

He heaved himself off his bed and went to his closet. It was filled with an abundant supply of Mabel's sweaters. She had ran out of room for them on her side of the closet and moved into his side. Dipper shuffled through his sisters flamboyant sweaters until he found his jacket and trusty hat. He slipped his jacket on and plopped his hat onto his messy bed head of hair.

He walked to the bathroom rubbing his sleepy brown eyes. He grabbed his toothbrush, slathered some minty pink tooth paste on it, and began brushing his teeth. He looked at himself brushing his teeth in the mirror.

And suddenly as it was surprisingly, Dipper found the yellow triangle jumping out of his own mirror. It frightened Dipper right out of his socks. "Boo," Bill exclaimed sharping his fingers like claws and then laughing warm heatedly at Dipper who was flailing around with his toothbrush hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Bill's laugh died down into a chuckle, "calm down, Pine Tree. It's nice to see you too." He lowered his hands down to where they drooped down at his sides.

Dipper pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth and pointed it at Bill, "You! How are you here!"

Bill clapped his hands together and pointed both of his index fingers at Dipper, "You're sleeping, kid."

Dipper groaned, he hated those dreams where you go throughout your morning routine only to end up waking up and realizing it was all for not. "Why?" Dipper asked, stressing out the question. The last thing Dipper wanted was Bill invading his dreams.

"I don't know why you humans sleep in the first place, it's a complete waste of time. Sleeping, pah!" Bill rolled his eye.

"No, why are you here?" Dipper wiped his mouth of with his collar. He leaned over the sink to rinse off his toothbrush and place it back into it's rightful place in the toothbrush holder. All the meanwhile Bill floated in circles around his head, looking down at him like a vulture. "I just came to check up on you," he half halfheartedly explained with his hands placed behind his back in a nonthreatening manner.

Dipper side glanced Bill and huffed, "Just... whatever." He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. The stairs down to the hallway seemed to go on forever. The staircase began spiraling, and spiraling downwards into a foggy white nothingness. "Bill, explanation," he said frustrated, gesturing with an open palm to the infinite staircase.

"It's your dream, I dunno,'" Bill just shrugged his limp arms as he floated behind Dipper in mid-air. Dipper began walking back up the stairs only to find that by walking upwards the staircase also had no ending to it. Dipper sighed with defeat. Bill drifted about, "Dreams are weird, I like them! Especially your dreams, they're funny." He spun his bow tie around.

Dipper sat down on the stair case, holding his head in his hands. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Please just let me wake up already."

Bill sat down on the stair next to him, whistling, "You can't wake up until I leave your dream."

This made Dipper frown, "Then leave already!" He pushed Bill off on the staircase, into the foggy whiteness. But the yellow triangle caught himself by floating back on. "Woah, touchy," he remarked. He fixed his hat back into place and reclaimed his spot next to Dipper on the creaky staircase. He pulled a lollipop out of thin air and handed it to Dipper, "For you, Pine Tree!"

Dipper took the apology gift and jammed the lolly into his mouth, pushing it into the side of his cheek. Bill kicked his short legs that hung off the step and hummed. "Truthfully I came to see you and make amends, tie up loose strings." Bill pulled out a rope from nothing and tied it into a knot, then placed it into Dippers lap. The triangle paused for a moment, "...I just wanted to say... sorry."

"You? Say sorry? This is a trick! I know it." Dipper took the unfinished lollipop from his mouth and threw it over the staircase's edge. Bill pointed to it, pointlessly stating, "You dropped something." He earned himself a glare from the boy.

Bill waved his hands in the air, "Anyways, I've been keeping a sharp eye on you specifically-" he was cut off by Dipper saying, "sounds like stalking."

"I am not!" He poked Dipper in the cheek with his eye narrowed down into a frown. "And stop interrupting me, Pine tree. I just came to apologize and say, I like you kid. And it's just...." Bill rubbed the back of his triangular frame where his neck would be. Seeing that Dipper was staring off into the white distance, completely ignoring him. Bill continued anyways, "If you ever need me..." He took off his hat, brushing fake dust off. "Hey, do you want to see something fantastic!?" He said, changing the subject.

Dipper glanced at him with slight interest as he reached into his hat and pulled out a silver slinky. Bill tossed it down the staircase, watching it with child-like excitement as it slinked down into oblivion.

"There it goes." He looked up at Dipper and if he had a face to grin he would have a big goofy smile on his face. Dipper sighed and softly smiled, taking off his hat and putting it on top of Bill's 'head' 

"You're a weird little triangle."


End file.
